Maiden Rose Lemon Translation
by the.heart.crest
Summary: After a bomb exploded near Taki and Klaus, Taki went blind and needs his knight more then ever. While taking a shower, together with his loyal knight, Taki is surprised by Klaus' actions... Lemon


This is the Translation from a german fanfiction.

Here, Taki is blind because a bomb exploded near him or something... so, that's why he describes everything so strangely.

I hope you still like it somehow...

* * *

Takis POV:  
I was touched by Klaus' hand, with no warning.  
I twitched. _Where_ did he touch me? I wasn't able to surpress a moan.  
He continued. My knees went weak... I was barely able to stand upright.  
One and a half year... what did he do all this time?  
Did he take someone else? I hung my head and could not get out hell-bent on prevent that, at the thought Klaus would have replaced me, some tears wetted my eyes.  
I clenched my teeth.  
Replaced.  
Replaced, just like a broken item or toy.  
„Taki", Klaus whispered to my hips and rubbed his rough fingertips along the insides of my legs.  
I tilted my head. I still had so much pride, that I didn't want to blush in front of him!  
But he grabbed my hips and lifted me a little.  
He wouldn't just...!  
Yes.  
He would.  
I grabbed his wet shoulders, slipped and wrapped my arms around his neck, to make sure, I wouldn't slip again.  
His hands lifted my legs, so I was forced to wrap them around him.  
Now he had a free rein.  
Of course, he took advantage. His hand slid towards my backside and massaged it. He also stabilized me.  
His other hand grabbed my member and started to rub it.  
I clenched my teeth harder.  
For Kami-samas sake, we still were in his sisters bathroom!  
Wouldn't she hear something?  
Klaus wasn't interrested or worried. He _never_ was. He didn't change.  
He has become even more impatient at most.  
I bite my lip and even like this, I couldn't muffle the moan, that leaves my lips now.  
So long, even if I would never admit it, I have been waiting for so long!  
My body is still the same. And it reacts.  
I feel how my whole body reacts to Klaus' touches. I feel myself getting more and more aroused.  
I bite my lip harder, till it bleeds, but I just ignore the pain.  
I feel his erection!  
Again, I get scared. I can't do a thing about this, I'm helpless and at the same moment, I need this now.  
Now! Immediately!  
I'm not scared!- I tell myself.  
I feel his fingernails scratching on my skin. It even hurts a little... But to me, it really doesn't matter anymore.  
I know, that I have to relax. I know, if I wouldn't be relaxed, it would hurt like hell.  
But it can't be helped. My position doesn't allow me to relax.  
„Not~ Klaus!" I gasp and try to get him at a distance. I'm trying to get my legs free, so I can stand again. But he doesn't let go of me and keeps pressing me against the wall.  
I expel a half crying, half-moaning sound, as his finger enters me. I feel his fingernails claw into my skin and probably leave deep red welts.  
„Relax!" he orders. I shake my head.  
„I... I... can't... Ah... I... not...!" is what I manage to get out of my mouth, trying to push him away again.  
„Taki, what are you doing?" he asks me gently. With a deep, rough voice, yet gently. I shiver.  
Suddenly I notice him shifting his hands towards my back. He kneels with me in his arms. I feel save, when I feel the water and the bottom under my body.  
I relax and let my arms slip of Klaus' shoulders. With a dull splash, they hit up on the floor and I let my head fall to the side.  
Whatever Klaus is going to do, I want it.  
His strong arms embrace me, lifting me onto his lap.  
I flex my legs to kneel over him by my own effort.  
Seems like I did the right thing, he let's go of me. His rough hands stroke my back and I tremble every time he touched my loins.  
Meanwhile, my hands have found his shoulders. While I lightly shore myself on his shoulders with my arms, I grab his hair with my hands.  
I remember his hair being blond... did he grow it? His hair seems longer then befor  
My hair also seems longer. Back then it never tickled my neck, but now it does.  
I forget all my thoughts.  
Klaus maneuvers my hips over his erection.  
I relax, I know what comes now. I concentrate on breathing calmly.  
He enters me slowly. It hurts. I can't prevent the physical reaction.  
I cramp. I clench my teeth. More and more, he penetrates me.  
Still, he is so big!  
It hurts so bad... I japs for air. I can muffle the hoarse scream that tried to escape my lips.  
It's not over yet. We're not moving anymore, but I'm still tense.  
Klaus knows it.  
He feels it. He knows .  
„Schht, Taki. Ganz ruhig", he breathes into my ear. In German. I shudder again. I moan, and when he thrusts his pelvis against mine, I nearly scream.  
Nearly.  
Too often, for too long he has taken me.  
„Taki, lass mich deine Stimme hören!" he asks in German. Why?  
Why does he talk in German?  
„Nein", I gasp and realize, that I still have an accent.  
„Bitte", he groans and lays his lips onto my throat. I tremble. He licks my wet skin and kisses it again.  
„Ah... Klaus... not~", I gasp before he thrusts in me again. I'm hot.  
Pain and lust put tears into my eyes.  
I moan.  
Klaus's lips reached my lower jaw, follow the contour to my chin. Then he again seals my lips with his own. I feel my mouth being robbed.  
His lips are rough, they scrape mine and I realize salvia mixing into the water, that is raining down on us.  
He thrusts again. My moan drawns in our kiss.  
I struggle for air. My nose is blocked, the air is so moist and my eyes so wet, I think suffocate.  
Klaus won't let go of my lips, no matter how much I fight.  
He lets me breathe his breath.  
His breath is hot. It doesn't satisfy my lungs, but it is better then nothing.  
I remember my fingers in his hair and grab the wet strands stronger.  
I pull him of me and suck in the air with a deep gasp. Then I let my heas sink.  
I'm blind.  
But still, I can't take it anymore. I'm to exited and start moving my hips agains Klaus'.  
I ignore the pain, bite my lips and keep rocking my hips against Klaus'.  
The pain is needed. I wouldn't come without it.  
„... Taki~", Klaus breathes into my hair and his hands, which have left my hips rub my thigh. His thumbs rub the insides of my thigh.  
He spreads my legs and forces me harder onto him.  
Every time he penetrates me so deeply, I feel my stomach heat up.  
It's not warm anymore, it has become really hot.  
My legs tremble.  
Cold shivers are running down my spine.  
My moaning drawns in the rushing of the water.  
The scent of soap has left the air.  
Klaus' and my scent fill the air. Everything steams.  
I can't take it anymore, I want to come. I really need it!  
I lean back, get my head hit the edge of the shower and notice immediately how Klaus pushes harder. I feel him taking me and ignore the pain every time my head hits the ceramics.  
Everything is so dull, my blood rushes through my veins. Again cold shivers run down my back and I feel hot and cold at the same time.  
Klaus's gross hands, which spread my legs further grab harder.  
He lets go my left leg, grabs my erection and rubs it.  
He moans with me.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I come.  
„Klaus...!" the yell escapes my lips before I can shut them, before Klaus' lips can muffle the scream.


End file.
